Gravity Falls Reads Fanfics
by Riptide222
Summary: The title says it all. Please comment with suggestions on what fanfics the characters should read. If you don't want the characters to react negatively to the fanfic, tell me in the comment. Disclaimer: I don't own these fanfics or anything mentioned that is famous!
1. Author Note

_Title:_

_Author:_

_Summary:_

_Rating:_

_Length:_

_Link:_

_Please send me your own fanfics or those that interest you. I will post chapters with the chosen fanfics._


	2. The Twins Discover

Dipper Pines was bored one day, so he decided to search himself on Google. To his surprise, many different results came up. He found out that someone had recorded everything that has happened to him and his sister, Mabel, during their stay in Gravity Falls so far, and turned it into a cartoon! Another one of the results that came up was a website called Fanfiction. Apparently, people take the Gravity Falls cartoon and make it so different things happen in their life.

"Mabel, can you come here?" Dipper called. After a few moments, Mabel was by his side.

"What are you looking at, Dipper?" Mabel asked out of curiosity. Dipper quickly explained his recent findings and Mabel was thoroughly disturbed.

"Well that's weird. What are these "Fanfiction" things anyways?" Mabel asked making Dipper shrug.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Dipper suggested. With that, he clicked on a story.


	3. Top 20 Ways to Tick Off Dipper Pines

The first story the twins read was called Top Twenty Ways to Tick Off Dipper Pines by SmileDipper. By the end of the list, Mabel was crying she was laughing so hard while Dipper was giving her an angry glare.

"It's not funny Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed while playfully punching her in the arm which only made her laugh harder.

"It's funny because it's true!" She giggled. Dipper gave a simple roll of his eyes. He hated to admit it, but it was kind of funny. Soon enough, Dipper was laughing along with his sister.

"Let's check out another!" Mabel suggested happily. The second story the twins decided on was called Pacifica's Revenge by mon-ra.


	4. Pacifica's Revenge

Pacifica's Revenge, although uncompleted, the Pines twins thought it was okay. The first few chapters completely enraged Mabel. Dipper had to keep handing her pencils to break. Soon enough, he had to break out a new pack. But as time went on in the story, Mabel started to like the story. Chapter 15 and its alternative made them crack up.

"Well that was an okay story. Quick question Dipper, would you ever do that to me?" Mabel asked. Dipper was kind of shocked by the question.

"Of course I wouldn't. Even if I did, I would be either doing it out of love, Pacifica blackmailed me, or I was just under a trance." Dipper responded. Mabel smiled at her twin and gave him an "Awkward Sibling Hug".

"Pat, pat." The two said in unison. Dipper gave a yawn and looked at the clock.

"Maybe we should get to bed." Dipper suggested, seeing as it was 1:00 in the morning. The twins headed off to bed, determined to read more the next day.


	5. Author Note 2

_Dear Readers,_

_I will be posting 2 more chapters where Dipper and Mabel read the regular fanfics. I will tell you when other characters will be reacting to fanfiction. Please send in some Gravity Falls crossovers!_

_~Riptide222_


	6. The Next Day

The next day, the twins raced to the computer room to get back to reading Fanfiction.

"Hey Dipstick, what do you want to read today?" Mabel asked excitedly. Dipper gave a small shrug.

"I don't know. You can choose." He decided. Mabel looked at the pages until she found a title that caught her eye.

"We will read Dipper's Embarrassing Moment by TheKawaiifan." Mabel said sinisterly.

"_This can't be good."_ Dipper thought as he clicked on the link.


	7. Dipper's Embarrassing Moment

It was a short story, but Dipper's Embarrassing Moment was hilarious! Mabel was crying again.

"This TheKawaiifan person has got to be my favorite user yet! This was so funny and I bet you would do that." Mabel chortled.

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing with Mermando if he had a cell phone." Dipper hissed, making Mabel stop giggling.

"Let's just read something else now, okay? We need to get to work soon." Mabel muttered. This time, they chose Child of Destiny by Alisi Thorndyke.


	8. Child of Destiny

After reading Child of Destiny, the twins sat there with their mouths wide open. They were absolutely speechless.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Mabel shouted. "Do you think that could happen in real life?!" Dipper gave a small shrug.

"We've been attacked by gnomes, ghosts, discovered a copying machine that copies humans, and so many more. Anything's possible." The boy responded. Mabel was about to click out of the page to go to work when something caught her eye.

"Can we read this story, The Wrath of Catherine?" Mabel asked and Dipper nodded.

"We can read it after work." he told her as the two rushed down to the Mystery Shack gift shop.

**Please don't suggest Dipper Goes to Taco Bell. I've read it before, and unless you want the twins or anyone else to be scarred for life, please don't suggest it.**


	9. The Wrath of Catherine

The Wrath of Catherine left Mabel in tears. Dipper tried to soothe her for at least half an hour about the story.

"Shhh, everything is okay. That wasn't real." Dipper whispered to his sister. He never knew that this could have happened from reading Fanfics.

"Why don't we get some rest?" He suggested softly and she gently nodded. With that, the twins head off to bed.

"_I'll protect you always."_ Dipper thought to himself.

_**Okay people. The twins will be reading crossovers now, so please send me some! Thanks!**_

_**~Riptide222**_


	10. Crossovers?

It took Mabel a little while to re adjust, so they weren't on Fanfiction a lot. But, a few days after the whole The Wrath of Catherine incident, the twins found something new.

"What are crossovers?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"They're when writers take our cartoon and mix it with another cartoon, book, anime, movie, TV show, plays, miscellaneous literature, comics, or games." Dipper said while looking at the page full of titles for different Fanfics. After a minute of scrolling through the pages, the twins decided on a story called Twin Tributes by otherrealmwriter.

"The Hunger Games, huh? It sounds interesting." Mabel told her twin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Even if Twin Tributes was unfinished, it was really cool. It was a bit nerve racking too." Mabel told her twin. He nodded in response.

"Yeah, Sequoia sounded like a really cool person, even though she's not real." Dipper commented. "It seems to me that a lot of people on Fanfiction are pretty cool." With that, Dipper and Mabel decided on another fanfic.


	12. I Just Wanna Try Something

The Fanfic the twins chose was called I Just Wanna Try Something by Elusive Acorn. This story was a Pinecest story. Dipper and Mabel found it utterly disgusting. After they finished the story, Dipper actually left the room to throw up.

"We're related for God's sake!" Dipper exclaimed, making his voice crack (which still made Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Mabel crack up).

"I know! That's just plain out disgusting! People actually ship this whole Pinecest thing!" Mabel groaned. "I think that's enough for the day. I seriously need to sleep that off." Dipper agreed and headed off to bed, followed by his sister.

**I'd like to thank Tabbypie101 for reminding me about Pinecest! I hope you guys liked this story so far!**

**~Riptide222**


	13. Surprise!

The next morning the twins walked to the computer to read something new. What they found was shocking. It was a Fanfic labeled Gravity Falls Reads Fanfics. As the twins read each chapter, the more freaked out they got! It was all about their adventures through Fanfiction.

"Spies! Are they watching us?" Mabel shrieked. She and Dipper swirled around the room, searching for cameras.

"Actually, there are no spies." A girl's voice said. The twins turned to the front of the room to see a girl with short raven hair and tan skin leaning against the door frame.

"Who are you?" Dipper questioned. The girl gave a smile.

"I'm the author of that Fanfic. I'm Riptide222, but just call me Riptide." She said as she shook their hands. "You may think that a person like me writing about you is creepy, but to us it isn't. Where I come from, you're fictional. This website is a way for people to share their creative ideas with their favorite characters and even create their own characters. It just takes a little understanding." Dipper thought about her words for a moment.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. Thanks Riptide." Dipper said.

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my world." A bright light consumed her and in a matter of seconds, she was gone.

"Well, that was pretty weird. It was cool, but it was also kinda weird." Mabel commented. Dipper gave a shrug.

"And like anything around here is normal?" Dipper asked sarcastically. Mabel rolled her eyes and the two walked back to the computer to read more.


End file.
